Seven Times
by ithrwmypi4u
Summary: AN: No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Another Alex/Piper PWP story, only this one will have multiple chapters. Idea suggested to me by a lovely guest reviewer named lexi. This one takes place in the beginning of Alex and Piper's relationship. DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. No profit being made off this lovely piece of literature. Pinky swear.
1. Chapter 1

Alex had given her a key. Of course she had. Lying in her four-poster bed, in Alex's new Northampton flat, Alex had dangled the key over Piper like bait on a hook.

"A key?" the blonde had asked, reaching up and taking it from Alex's hands.

"Mmhmm." Alex had given her a smile. Only Alex would be confident enough to give a girl the key to her apartment when they'd only been dating for a few weeks.

Piper couldn't help but think about it and grin as she stood in front of Alex's front door, drunk, trying to fit the key into the lock.

Tonight, she and Polly had gone for a girl's night out, and subsequently gotten hammered. A few different men had approached them on the dance floor, some of whom were allowed a casual dance, and others not so much (Polly never really had much tact when she was drunk). It didn't really matter much to Piper, because the moment the alcohol took effect, Piper's thoughts drifted to her girlfriend. As she swayed her hips to the music, she could have sworn she felt Alex's hands over her dress, her breasts, and feel Alex's breath on her neck. Alex was such a good dancer. Piper could practically feel her long body pressing against her back.

She was so wrapped up in the memories and fantasies that, when Polly wanted to leave, Piper walked straight to Alex's place, ready to use the key Alex had given her for the first time.

Standing in front of the door, she was pretty sure she had scratched some paint off of it in her attempts to fit the key in the lock. And when the door suddenly opened, the blonde dived head first into the floor.

In front of her appeared Alex. A confused, lovely Alex. With blue tips and lily-scented body wash. Jesus, she always smelled so good. Piper tipped forward, sliding her arm up the doorframe, giving Alex a heavy-lidded, giddy grin.

"Hhheeyyy." Suddenly, something about her own voice struck her as funny. "Pppffft," the blonde started to giggle.

Alex gave Piper a once-over and an expression of pure delight slowly made its way onto her face. She crossed her arms, watching the blonde. "Are you drunk?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She reached forward and steadied Piper by the hips.

The pale skin of Alex's chest caught Piper's eye. She tipped forward, unable to help herself, bringing her mouth to that skin and running her tongue over the brunette's sternum.

"I wanna fuck you," Piper slurred.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." She reached down and slid her hand over the crotch of Alex's jeans. "I wanna lick your pussy," Piper continued.

The brunette ran her hands through Piper's long hair, tilting her head back and kissing her deeply. Drunk Piper used more tongue than Sober Piper. Mmm, Alex loved it.

"Why don't you come in?" Alex husked, giving Piper a smirk. She pulled Piper into her loft and closed the door, just in time for Piper to push her against it and drop to her knees, eagerly pulling at Alex's belt.

"Fuck," Alex breathed as Piper got distracted by Alex's scent and lifted one of Alex's legs over her shoulder, pressing her tongue and teeth to the seam of Alex's jeans. "Fucking undo it," the brunette commanded impatiently.

Piper looked back up at Alex, biting her lip and giving Alex a devilish smile. She tugged at Alex's belt and unclasped it, pulling the tight jeans and underwear down Alex's thighs. The blonde didn't even wait until the pants were around Alex's knees before she pressed her mouth to her girlfriend's pussy, moaning at the taste against her tongue, the warmth against her face, the slipperiness on her lips. She thrust her tongue inside of Alex and worked her clit sloppily, desperately. Taking one of Alex's inner lips into her mouth, she sucked at it softly and ran her teeth over it.

Alex's head fell back against the door as she let out a long, low moan. "Piper. Baby, fuck. Jesus."

Piper reached up, sliding two of her fingers quickly, deeply, into the brunette. Alex arched her back.

As the blonde pressed her open mouth to Alex's wetness, she began fucking her with her fingers, teasing her clit senseless. Alex slipped one of her hands from out of the blonde's hair and scratched at the wall behind her, thrusting her hips into Piper's desperate mouth faster and faster. A bead of sweat slid down her neck.

Piper sunk her nails into the skin of Alex's ass before sliding her hand over to Alex's at the wall. She took Alex's hand and slowly slid it into her own hair, smiling into her pussy, encouraging Alex to grasp at her hair instead of the wall. In reply, the brunette gripped Piper's blonde locks and gave them a sharp tug. Piper moaned into Alex's center, focusing once again on the task at hand.

The brunette pulled at Piper's hair, held her head, grinded into Piper's mouth. Piper couldn't help but moan at the thought of how they must look. Alex leaning against the door, fucking Piper's mouth. Piper's fingers slid deeper into her, hitting her g-spot, and suddenly Alex's jaw dropped as she felt the waves start to wash through her.

Piper loved the sounds Alex made when she came. Rough, low groans. She could always see the tendons in the brunette's neck. It was delicious. As the aftershocks ran through her, Alex relaxed her hold on Piper's head. She ran her hands through her hair, finally looking down and meeting Piper's eyes.

Piper watched something flicker in Alex's eyes, and suddenly, she was pulled to her feet. The brunette pulled her in and plundered her mouth with tongue.

Piper sighed dreamily into Alex's mouth, pulling at Alex's top. This was going to be a long, lovely night.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello, everyone! Thank you for the amazing feedback! As usual, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it! More chapters to come!

* * *

They kissed greedily and caught their breath, holding one another tightly. Alex caught Piper's eyes, and Piper was momentarily struck by the look. Alex had mostly let her confidence and dominance shine through her intelligent, sharp humor, even when it came to sex. But through a haze of alcohol, Piper realized she must have peeled back a layer of the Alex onion, because there was no humor in Alex's eyes. No, Alex was watching Piper like a lioness watching prey. It was deep and dark and open, and it sent a shiver up Piper's spine, it made her pussy clench.

Alex, with her pants still around her knees, had Piper on her kitchen counter in seconds flat, swiping it clear and letting everything crash to the floor below them. The brunette pulled Piper to the edge of the counter by her thighs.

Piper was wetter than she ever remembered being in her life. She could still taste Alex on her lips. She felt a deep humming inside her, an ache between her hips that made her desperate to have Alex fill her up. Wrapping her legs around her girlfriend, she pulled at her shirt and hair, opened her mouth wider, and sucked on Alex's tongue.

Alex pushed roughly at the hem of Piper's dress, getting it over her hips and pulling Piper's thong off. The blonde let out a gasp when her girlfriend flipped her over onto her stomach suddenly, bending her over the counter and thrusting against her ass.

Piper let out a long moan, putting her hands on the counter and thrusting back into Alex desperately.

"Alex, please!"

Alex smiled, holding onto Piper's hips, watching her back bow, controlling the roll Piper's ass with her hands. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the counter and thrusting harder into Piper, knowing it was driving her crazy.

The blonde couldn't help but groan, scratching at the counter top and swaying her hips back. Alex's hips were only barely brushing against her wet heat, and yet she already felt as if she was on the receiving end of an epic fuck.

"God, Alex. Please, baby. Plea—" The brunette thrust three fingers inside of her suddenly. Piper arched her back in surprise, letting her jaw drop. "Fuck!"

Alex was thrusting her hips, using them as the piston behind her fingers. Piper couldn't take it. She had barely been touched for a minute, and she was already coming. Alex's eyes widened as she felt the walls of Piper's pussy clench tightly around her fingers, as she heard Piper's breathy, whining moan. She grinned, laughing to herself, not stopping her hips for even a second. She was gonna fuck Piper into the next century.

"Aaallleexxx," Piper panted as she realized that Alex wasn't planning on stopping. She pressed her face against the cold counter and started thrusting her hips back harder, waves of pleasure still roaring through her.

The brunette leaned over her girlfriend, running her clothed breasts against her back, pressing Piper harder against the counter. "I'm not gonna stop," she rasped. She began to thrust her fingers into Piper harder. "You think you feel good now? You have no idea what I'm gonna do to you."

She reached down, slapping Piper on her flexing ass. Piper let out a whimper. Alex grinned.

"You like that, don't you?" Alex slapped the blonde's ass again, leaving it red. "Did you fantasize about this? Hm? Perfect little Piper, such a good student, so eager to please." She leaned forward, licking up the beads of sweat on Piper's neck and biting down. "Did you fantasize about your teachers putting you over their knee?" Piper groaned as she images of Alex in a tight black suit flew through her head.

She could picture Alex looking down at her sternly, taking off her glasses, and sitting down in a chair at the front of an empty classroom. "Come here," Alex would say, patting her lap. "Now."

Piper couldn't help but come at the thought. Alex's voice was in her ear, whispering dirty things, pulling images through Piper's head, and she was done for. She had no idea how long her orgasm lasted, but she must have fallen unconscious somewhere towards its end, because the next time she awoke, she was in Alex's bed.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for your feedback! You're the best!

* * *

Piper looked up to find Alex sauntering out of the bathroom in a silk robe.

"Hey, sleepy head." Alex smirked and approached the bed, watching as Piper admired her long legs. When Piper remained in a dazed silence, Alex put her hand on her cheek.

"I didn't fry too many of your brain cells, did I, kid?"

Piper blushed and tilted her head into Alex's hand. "That was… I've never…"

She met Alex's eyes and they stayed that way for a moment, communicating something. Alex smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss Piper's bare shoulder.

"Come to the bath with me."

Piper looked behind Alex to look towards the bathroom. She gave Alex a wide smile, eyes shining bright. Alex knew how much she loved baths.

The brunette stood up, holding out a hand for the blonde. Piper took it, letting Alex draw her to the bathroom.

Candles were lit around the bath, painting bright shadows on the walls. As usual, Alex stepped into the steaming bath first, sinking down into it with a sigh. She watched Piper expectantly.

Piper followed, groaning as the hot water touched her still sensitive ass and pussy. She sat back against Alex's lovely breasts, closing her eyes and intwining her fingers with Alex's as the brunette wrapped her arms around her.

The blonde pressed her nose against Alex's neck, taking in the smell of her skin as the steam soaked it and wafted the scent into the air. She let out a sigh when her girlfriend's hand slid over her hip. When Alex's hand slid over her breast, she let her head fall back fully onto Alex's shoulder.

Alex looked down at the woman in front of her. She was arched back, what little makeup Piper wore having been sweated off, wet hair chilling Alex's shoulder. The brunette was half convinced that Piper was a water nymph; born from the sea, and made of slender bones, wavy blonde locks and green eyes. She was a mythological creature, flighty and passionate, and Alex couldn't help the feeling that, any moment, Piper would disappear into the steam, gone forever. Perhaps it was that feeling that made her want every second to count, that made her so desperate to have a hold, any hold, on Piper.

But as Piper arched into her, as she felt Piper's ass rub against her upper thighs, she knew she had to have her again.

It was only a moment before the brunette reached down, tracing patterns on the inside of Piper's thigh.

"Mmm, baby, I can't again…" Piper breathed.

Their eyes met, and Alex looked down at her, unmoved. "Liar."

She slid two fingers between the lips of Piper's still swollen pussy, grazing her engorged clit. The blonde sunk her fingernails into Alex's thigh. "Aaalllexx!" she whined.

Alex slid her other hand down between Alex's legs, spreading Piper's lips as she slowly glided her finger over the tip of Piper's clit. She could feel its warmth, its firmness, and her mouth began to water. Her fingers lowered to Piper's hole, gathering more wetness for Piper's clit.

"Do you feel me?" Alex whispered into Piper's ear. She held her fingertip on Piper's clit, pressing softly into it. To make her point, she pressed a little harder, letting the pad of her finger rub it a bit. Piper let out a keening wail.

"It's too much! Alex!" Piper gasped as if she thought Alex couldn't torture her any further, and Alex couldn't help but see it as a challenge. She suddenly jerked her hand, beginning to rub quick, relentless circles over the blonde's clit. One of Piper's arms flailed under the water and the sounds caught in her throat as she thrust her hips against the harsh fingers.

"Do you feel me?" Alex asked again.

Piper bit her lip, nodding as her body began to shake with tension. Alex thrust her arm under Piper's leg, yanking it back, opening Piper further to her relentless ministrations. Piper came, frozen stiff and convulsing under the water.

Alex gently slid three of her fingers into Piper, wanting to stretch the woman and feel her pussy spasming around her. Piper just whined, thrusting mechanically. Alex realized that as long as she touched Piper, the blonde would keep orgasming, and so she started thrusting her fingers slowly.

Piper seemed to relax a bit, having relapsed into a smaller, weaker orgasmic state. She began muttering, and it took the brunette a minute to hear her. "More."

Alex sped up her thrusts as Piper began to move her hips again. She was on the edge again, having fallen back down just enough to reach the top more easily. Piper was half way to delirious, reaching up to hold into Alex's neck and pant into her ear. She bit down on Alex's ear lobe, groaning as she came again.

Time stood still. Alex kept going. She kept thrusting and rubbing and pulling, and Piper fell into her and surrendered. She scratched at Alex's leg and neck, thrust into her hand, and felt herself coming and going, rising and falling. She didn't know how many times she came, but every time she thought it would be the last. And finally when it was, when the water around them cooled down her body, when her head lulled back on Alex's shoulder, she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Alex wrapped her arms around her, cradling her as she pressed her teary face to her neck.

Alex closed her eyes, feeling Piper curl into her, and reveled in it. She had felt every time Piper had come, counted, even, and it would only be later that night that she told Piper what that number was. She had felt when Piper had relinquished control and given it to her, and she had rewarded Piper for it. In her own way, she had shown Piper that she could be trusted with this. She held Piper as she relaxed in her arms. She whispered softly in her ear. She saw the moment when Piper opened her bright eyes and looked up at her, smiled shyly at her.

And she smiled back.

THE END


End file.
